Noticiero con Christopher DeLorne
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: -¡Hola a todas esas personas sin vidas que me ven desde sus casas! ¡Soy Christopher DeLorne en un nuevo episo- Nueva emi...! ¡Nueva emisión! ¡Acompañado de Lolita A-! -¡Gregory!- -¡¿No era Lolita Ayala! ¡¿Puedo iniciar de nuevo!- /¿ChrisoGory? o ¿GregoRistopher? (?)/
1. Prólogo

**Hiker: ¡Volvi! (Ni me tarde en regresar a los brazos de South Park XD) ¡Y esta vez…! ¡Nuestro Chris es el prota!**

**Roy: ¿Saldrá Damien?**

**Hiker: ¡No- Digo si!**

**Roy: COmencemoS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Hola, me llamo Christo… Christho… Chris…

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Cómo se escribe mi nombre?!-

-¡C-H-R-I-S-T-O-P-H-E-R!- Le grito su madre tan buena.- ¡Y ya deja de fumar!

-¡Te pedí mi nombre, carajo! ¡No el sermón del medio día!-

En fin. Me llamo Christopher de Lorne… O… Espera… ¡DeLorne! Así. Soy Francés, mi madre es la persona que acaban de leer y este es mi diario.

Si, si, digan "Oh dios ¡Que gay te has vuelto francesito!" Pero, no me confundan con el francés de Pip, yo no escribo sobre "O mi god! ¡Damien me ha vuelto a estafar! ¡Y hoy coloree mi cuarto de ponys rosas!" No, yo escribo sobre… Mí.

¿Qué cuarto? ¿Qué Damien? ¡Yo!

Bueno, el caso es que necesito trabajo. Mamá esta por correrme de mi cuarto al comedor, ¿Para qué? No lo sé, tal vez piensa deshacerse de mí. Pero ya saben lo que dicen "La curiosidad mato al gato" es por eso que iré.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Bueno, resulto ser para comer. Por eso les dije que debía ir al sótano a ver Dora la Exploradora. Esa niña se ha vuelto cada vez más astuta… Ya no sé ni cómo responderle…

Volviendo al tema principal. Ahora estoy en la calle, con un cigarro, pose _cool_ y lo mejor del caso… En frente de mi último recurso…

Créanme que si necesito trabajo… Tanto que estoy yendo al… _Estudio de South Park_… Y trabajo como el tipo que cuenta las noticias que nadie quiere escuchar ¡Ni mucho menos leer!

Soy un adolescente… ¡Se supone que debo estar de fiesta sin trabajar! Pero… Es hora de independizarme… He llegado y abro las puertas de una patada samurái.

-Hola a todos… Soy Christhop-¡Auch!-Me habían lanzado una maceta… Fue entonces que me di cuenta…

Mi estadía aquí, no será nada bonita…

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¡Prologo amiguitos del bosque!**

**Roy: Necesitamos una entrada.**

**Hiker: Ideemos como ¡Dexter!**

**Flik-Comentario?**


	2. ¿¡Damien!

**Hiker: Perdonen la tardanza! Es que la escuela no me deja tiempo… **

**Roy: Ni los exámenes…**

**Hiker: Y es algo decepcionante tan poco para tanto tiempo. Pero como ustedes sabrán, no puedo bajar mis notas. Tal vez sea necesario decir esto: Va a ser un fic ilógico-lógico.**

**Marth: Desde el próximo capitulo responderemos comentarios! XD**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV.**

**DIARIO DE CHRISTOPHER POV.**

Bueno, hace tanto que no había visto a alguien lanzando una maceta a una persona que iba feliz de la vida.

¡Puto gobierno!

Yo solo quería un trabajo feliz ¡¿Por qué me lanzan una maceta el primer día?!

Pero entonces… Alguien le da una patada a la puerta lanzándome contra la pared. ¿Ustedes se dan cuenta de esos momentos donde se tensa el ambiente y todos guardan silencio para que alguien haga su gran entrada?

Era rubio, parecía británico y educado. Básicamente, me daba asco. Estaba pensando en sacar mi pala y quitarle lo "rubio bonito" pero decidí no ser tan malo (Traducción: Olvide mi pala en mi casa).

-Y bueno…-Quise establecer conversación.

-¿Ya casi es el programa?- ¡¿Me ignoro?!

Una niña fea como él apareció de la nada. Su cabello era negro y feo, y sus ojos eran azules y feos.

-Christopher DeLorne, el nuevo.-Aviso señalándome.

Yo estaba peor que Lazzie Town (¿O cómo era?) cuando no consiguió ganar la última batalla. Pero entonces…

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Todos empezaron a correr, y yo estaba allí, parado como un idiota. ¡Hasta el pequeño Barbie se fue!

Hice lo más razonable que se me ocurrió. Seguirlos. Y me encuentro de nuevo parado y todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro ¿Será que el maquilla-, el sudor y lágrimas de esfuerzo se me caía?

-¡Llegas tarde!-Alce mi mirada y…

-¿¡Damien?!-

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVV.**

**Hiker: les recomiendo preguntarse ¿Por qué se impresiono Christopher?**

**Roy: Los capítulos van a ser un poco cortos hasta el capítulo…**

**Marth: ¡4!**

**Hiker: Pero puede que el 5 sea un poco corto. ¿Quién sabe?**

**Flik-Hastaotra!XD.**


End file.
